The intracellular environment in the skin plays a key role on the quality of this tissue, affecting the vitality, mobility and ability to repair the local cell populations. The development of cosmeceuticals capable of mimicking the biological properties of the skin extracellular matrix (ECM) is a strategic objective to combat the aging processes. Success can be ascertained by restoring functionality of the local cell populations. Due to consumer preferences for natural or nature-based products, a cosmeceutical with nature-based actives that can effectively combat the appearance of skin aging processes is a desirable goal. The current art is limited in this respect, and alternative and more effective products are sought.